Conventionally, a gaseous fuel-oxygen burner (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as “oxygen burner”) is widely used for heating and melting objects to be heated such as glass and iron scrap.
For example, a burner is widely known having a triple pipe structure in which an inner pipe for supplying a fuel gas is provided on the outer periphery of a center pipe for supplying primary oxygen and an outer pipe for supplying secondary oxygen is provided on the outer periphery of the inner pipe (For example, Patent Document 1).
In such an oxygen burner having a triple pipe structure, the fuel gas is burned by ejecting the oxygen gas (primary oxygen) from the center pipe, and using the secondary oxygen ejected from the outer pipe, and thereby flame is stabilized.
In addition, attempts have also been made to suppress a speed reduction of high-velocity-oxygen gas flow and efficiently dissolve an object to be heated away from the tip of the burner by ejecting a high-velocity-oxygen gas (primary oxygen) flow from the center pipe and accompanying the fuel with the high-velocity-oxygen gas flow, and thereby forming a flame around the high-velocity-oxygen gas flow (For example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).
For example, the structure of the oxygen burner disclosed in Patent Document 1 can be used without cooling the burner body because the heat load on the burner nozzle is small.
In addition, the structure of the oxygen bumer disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3 is an effective means for dissolving iron scrap, because it enables high-velocity-oxygen jet flow to reach far.